(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine translation method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for automatically translating a portable document format (PDF) file.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When a PDF file is automatically translation and the PDF file is transformed into text for translation in the conventional case, text is frequently divided from non-text such as figures, tables, and footnote. As a result, the translation unit to be translated is not preserved when attempting to translate the PDF file and a text error occurs in the source, and hence translation quality of the machine translation device is worsened.
Also, when a source language file using vocabulary and syntactic structures specified for a predetermined technical field is translated, the translation is performed by using translation knowledge and transformation patterns corresponding to a general domain, and hence the translation quality is degraded because of an error of selecting target language vocabulary. Particularly, scientific papers have rapidly increased in various specialized fields over the entire world, and newly combined professional fields have also been generated according to interdisciplinary fusion, but there is no professional machine translation devices for engineering transactions for solving the lack of understanding on the engineering transactions that occurs because of language barriers between different languages such as between Korean and English. Therefore, the conventional machine translation devices fail to reflect the proper linguistic characteristics of the scientific papers during translation to thus cause low translation rate and translation quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.